Pill Popper
She decided to go see the world, and left her home behind. She brought her piece of shit sword and cross bow with her along with her Dr. bag. Her parent died of Illness a few years back, and she got tired of being alone, and decided to seek out adventure and new friends. She got the bow from her father when they use to hunt deer with her old man. The time they usually hunted was on her breaks from medical school. She would later flunk out on her junior year for getting addicted to a substance she created from poison joke extract. Effects of which range from mixed nerve signals and hallucinations that is to say that are how it affects her. Effects vary from pony to pony. . Ditzy, Mood swing, smart ass, sarcastic, sort a bitch but has a kind heart. Resident Stable arc: She was recently involved with a viral out brake,and she infected herself with one of her own viruses as a safety net incase she died. This granted her a weak healing factor,and increased strength. While during this infection she freed her sister from Herbal Inc. They captured her sister in an attempt to get to her. Project Legacy: Project Legacy is a cloning system developed by Pill. It requires genetic materials from pony a,and pony b to make a child. Plus some aging compounds to induce accelerated growth to at least the age of five. In this project she can use collected materials to make an artificial egg and sperm. This project was used on herself to make an heir to her work,and research. Another time to further the legacy of Mr. Andrewswiftwing,and the other time to help out a mare that was maimed by her daughter Lydia. Lazarus pit: To help out one of her daughters friends Apfel. Pill built this pit in basement 11 with a combination of top secret chemicals,and compounds that would regenerate and dead material thrown into it. During the resurrection of an Apfel. Pill,Seras,and Larry had to fend off a lesser demon known as the collector. After barely defeating this monster Pill made friends with Seras,and Larry. In fact she even trusted Seras enough to give her a card key to the basement. Others who have used the pit include Teasle,and Zoticus. Time Chamber: While showing off the time chamber to a colt she had a crush on named Arum they ended up being locked in it for a year they trained hard,and later with the help of discord began dating each other. The training continued until one night they let there love overtake them,and they had a steamy union in the shower. Because of this training her combat level is now B,and she was left 3 months pregnant by the time they got out. Also a day only passed outside the chamber. Arcadia arc Welp time and space collided in on itself do to an upset lover of a Teasle's from another time line during a civil war in AoS mansion. This caused a young mare named Arcadia to be exposed to time particles,and the lazarus pit. Ages past cause her to go mad and she came up with setting everthing to zero and started killing off all time line varients of popper and the mansion. This was later stopped by the combined efforts of the mansion and Shade Valley residents,but the victory came at a cost when Arcadia became infused with the end. In a last ditch effort she sacraficed do to a vison she saw,and became a seal. Two months later she was swapped out with Solen Pool. Thanks to the aid of Deadpony who filled out some paper work. Silent Ponyville arc After a night drinking with her friends Popper found herself waking up with more then a hangover. She found herself in the nightmarish land scape that was ever changing on a whime with bizzare creatures roaming the streets. Pill and her group of friends soon solved a riddle and proceded to the strip joint local of this area,and then to a church. Upon entering the church they soon found a coin that would open the lock,and inside the dark horrors of Heavens night Popper became broken due to the ghastly visage of her mom,and her own personal fear of the dark. She travled through the town fighting numerous monsters with her friends. She would help Derpy face her demons,and slay a giant bug at the light house. Only to fall into her old addictive habits,and began popping pills,and this lead her to be knocked out. she regaind consious,and then fought a statue. After words she killed a team mate because he was to wounded to save. She then later traveled with the party where they dispatched of the puppeteer who brought them here. In an epic fight Popper brought it to its knees with an epic shotty blast. Equipment: Popper gets a mysterious mask it allows a ghost to come back from the spirit world. when equipped it allows you to spirit travel,and +4 hp >Kitchen Knife +3 hit +3fmg >Inside is a chain bowgun. 3+ attack +3 dmg >And a black choker with a red jewel with the path of darkness Symbol in it. +5 hp >Black Dress +10 hp. >And some stuff for poison crafting. Category:Character